


i would fight for you

by alqhacentauri



Category: Sierra Burgess Is a Loser (2018)
Genre: College, Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, also au where sierra never does the gross noncon kiss shit with jamey and theyre all good ppl bc ew, hurt!sierra, protective!veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alqhacentauri/pseuds/alqhacentauri
Summary: veronica can't handle people being rude to her girlfriend





	i would fight for you

It aches deep in the pit of Veronica’s chest; the way that she has something that Sierra’s always wanted, but just can’t seem to reach. When they’re lying in bed together at three in the morning all she could think about is how soft and lovely Sierra looks in the warm lighting provided by the lamp on their bedside dresser. But Sierra had other thoughts about her own appearance, different thoughts. As easy as it was to go through most of adolescence holding up a façade of “It’s okay, I don’t really care what I look like”, in the end, that only resulted in fragmented confessions of hidden insecurities and tears for the both of them.

Now, she didn’t hate her body. Didn’t hate the way she looked. It’s just sometimes it was so inconvenient existing in a world that expected her to mold herself into a standard she just couldn’t conform to. It wasn’t like she was always thinking about it, honestly, her body didn’t come up that often. But still, there were so many moments that stood out to Sierra as an example of just how different a life they’d live. Their experiences were so similar, but so different in so many ways. Veronica was insecure, but Sierra had trouble even having a presence in a room without feeling like she was taking up too much space.

Today was one of those moments, they were supposed to be enjoying their time together at a frat boy’s party on campus, somebody one of Veronica’s friends knew, and seemed trustworthy enough. As it turns out, that assumption was incorrect, because thirty minutes into the party he was cursing out Sierra for stepping in when he tried to hit on Veronica. 

It was only to be expected, how the first insults that he could come up with would all be geared towards her weight, how absolutely undesirable she was, how she didn’t deserve someone as conventionally beautiful as Veronica. But that didn’t mean the words didn’t sting. As used to verbal assaults as Sierra was, it still hurt. Deep down it always hurt. 

And Veronica hadn’t built up the resistance Sierra had, the ability to keep her cool and just let the other person say whatever they had to say. She’d been restricted and punished her entire childhood without a single chance to stand up for herself, so goddamn it, she was going to stand up for Sierra. 

Which is why she ended up grabbing an entire armful of red solo cups and chucking them one by one at the frat boy’s face. Admittedly, it wasn’t the best decision, but she’d already had one too many vodka shots to stand up without shaking, it was amazing she could manage any decision at all.

And it didn’t turn out too badly, Sierra grabbed her by the arm and ran off when it seemed like the dude would fight back, the two of them drunkenly stumbling back to their shared dorm, giggling like little kids the whole time. Veronica slumped down on their bed the second they got inside, and Sierra flopped down beside her, cheeks flushed so red when Veronica leaned over and pressed her thumb against the skin, it left a pale white imprint.

“I feel like I should like, scold you for doing that.” Sierra laughed, “But it was cute. So just don’t do it again.”

“Cute?” Veronica smiled, shuffling closer to Sierra so they cuddle properly.

“Yeah, cute. Everything you do is cute.”

“Mmm.” 

Things were quiet then, the giddy atmosphere died down and was replaced by a comforting silence, something they could both rest in together. Soon enough they’d drift off like this, exhausted by the events of the night, and dreading the hangovers that were sure to be there tomorrow. But for now, they could just exist together, calm in each other’s company. 

Even if Sierra had a lot to deal with, she was grateful to have Veronica by her side, helping her every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> uuh hi i jus love the idea of protective ronnie like,,, how cute ghfdghfgd !!! im emotional help


End file.
